091416 - Breakfast Banter
Imogen is roughly 6 sweeps. CTG: It's the morning after you all introduced yourselves to Imogen and she told you to meet in front of her room at 8 o'clock. It is roughly 7:50 in the morning, where are you? CGT: Ritter is waiting outside o' Imogen's quarters, and has been for the like o' half an hour, in full armor. Thark art wiping a worn jade cloth over their sword, waiting CGT: Cerata is dragging her feet and rubbing her eyes as she walks down the hall towards Imogen's room. CCA: Andrys stumbles up to the door with Cerata. They look like they just woke up, because they did. Once they get to the door they run a finger through their messier-than-usual hair in a pitiful excuse of attempting to be presentable CCA: "What... sadistic fuck invented waking up earlier than 10" CGT: "Aye, you two look like what the meowbeast dragged in" CCA: "And you look 10 feet slower than the paraplegic turtle with all that armor." CGT: "Some bastard did." She looks up at Ritter. "You're so awake," she whines. CGT: "And yet I still could best thou in a foot race.." Ritter turns to Cerata. "I'm always awake" CCA: "Where's tall blue big ol deloom." Andrys says, looking around CGT: "Liar." She looks around sleepily. "Yeah, where's... what was it... Erra? Where's Erra?" CCA: "No no it was more like, Ay Raw" CCA: "Should we like, knock?" CGT: "Tis Eiyrah, and they art probably late" Ritter puts away their sword, leaning against the wall. "Probably, thou can haveth the honors of knocking" CGT: "Ayrraw," she mumbles, trying to memorize the name. "Is knockin' an honor?" CCA: Andrys steps forward and knocks, putting on their best ritter impression. "Ho, good morrow to ye, Lady Calier!" CTG: Imogen opens her door, pulling on her splayed sleeve and taking in the three outside her door. She seems to have been awake for at least a hour or more. She's wearing black calf high boots, matched by the black trousers that reach up half her torso. Her upper half is covered by a stately looking white blouse. Eiyrah can be seen behind her. CGT: Ritter smiles, playfully punching Andrys's shoulder. CTG: "Good morning," her eyes slide over everyone present and she nods slightly at Ritter. "I can see some of you are more awake than others." CGT: "Tis a job, and I come for the task" CGT: Cerata yawns. "Morning, miss. Miss Calier. Morning." CCA: Andrys rubs an unseen eye. "At least we're on time." CAC: Eiyrah stands tall behind Imogen, her face quite serious. Her clothing is fairly sedate, mostly black. Her legs are exposed, though covered in light gray stockings and knee-high combat boots. With heels. Fashion queen she is not. CCA: Andrys is in sweats, sneakers, and an asymetrical shirt with their symbol on it. Fashion emprex they are. CTG: "On time yes, prepared no, but this is only the first time and you will learn," she shifts her weight just slightly, looking around the halls, "I managed to move my schedule back to accomadate this first week but after this week.. well we will see if I'll be expecting you earlier or not." CGT: "Earlier?" Cerata looks crestfallen. "What are we gonna do this early, anyway?" CTG: "As you have been assigned to me I will expect you to be accompanying me for the first few weeks," she smiles, "And that of course means standing through my lessons unless other duties call you away." CCA: "So you need us to watch you get tutored?" CGT: "Thou shouldst know my siblings aren't as keen as I to wake up early. Thou shouldst cut them leeway in when you desire them." CAC: "That's what the lady said, isn't it?" Eiyrah stifles a yawn behind her hand. CCA: "Understood, Ma'am." Andrys salutes, but they don't have the posture to match it CGT: "Through classes and stuff?" She gives Ritter a firm, appreciative pat on the back. CTG: Imogen tilts her head slightly, "I am expeccting you to learn patience, and disicpline. The ability to stay aware and awake through the most tedious of taskes. Quiet, and observant." CTG: "If you are to be under my command, then I expect you to be the best squadron to be found in this Castle." CAC: Eiyrah makes talking motions with her hands behind Imogen's back. It's too early for this. CCA: "So, what's first? Math? History? Science?" CGT: Ritter glares at Eiyrah, but doesn't speak of this to Imogen. "Thou can only count on the best from myself, and as sleepy as my siblings may be, they are also the best at what they do" CGT: Cerata smirks, suddenly more awake. "We don't gotta get grades though, right?" CCA: "Man it would be embarassing to flunk out of guard class on the first day" CAC: Eiyrah shoots the glare right back. CTG: Imogen chuckles, glancing behind her at Eiyrah with a raised brow. There is the possiblity that this lilac troll has eyes in the back of her head. Her attention returns forward. "No, only I will be taking the classes. You are to focus on your patience and well, keeping your attention focused." CTG: "We will be going to breakfast first as I imagine you may not have had time for that quite yet," her eyes linger a bit on Andrys, a small smirk playing on her lips. CAC: The blueblood smiles a winning smile at Imogen. Eyes in the back of her head or not, Eiyrah wasn't going to be disciplined all the time. CGT: "Miss Imogen you may have forgotten, but I am to train beside you, not sit idly by." CGT: "Breakfast?" Her eyes flick back to Imogen and she immediately perks up. CCA: Andrys smiles back at Imogen. "I always have time for breakfast" CTG: Imogen glances at Ritter, "Did that include the history lessons, math, politics, geography, etc.?" She waves a hand, before motioning for the group to follow her down the hall. CTG: "I thought that only included combat Mr. Fenrix?" CGT: "Combat yes, but nothing else. I will keep to the promise made to my Mother and to Calier. Nothing more, nothing less" CTG: She nods. "I thought so. Most of you will join in those lessons, but I'd like to see where your strengths lay first. Today will be about getting to know your personal skills." CAC: Eiyrah adjusts her steps to keep just behind Imogen, trying not to outpace anyone. "I was told in no uncerrtain terrms what I was to do. The Lawmakerr gave no rroom for misinterrprretation." She shrugs a little. "I do what I'm told, like a good little soldierr." CGT: "My strengths ARE combat." Cerata follows, more lively than she seemed a few moments ago. CCA: Andrys follows behind, their long legs letting them keep up easy. "You guys talked to the Lawmaker? I was just told to go with Cera and Ritzy" CAC: "He was, up until rrecently, my commanding officerr." CGT: "Only Mother, I did not speak directly to Calier" CGT: "Yeah, I just talked to mom yesterday. She said he wanted me to do a thing and do soldier stuff." CTG: Imogen is nodding at the small talk even as she turns a corner. "As much as I appreciate orders being followed, flexibility is a must in any soldier." CCA: "Oh I'm flexible alright, I can even put my foot behind my head!" CAC: Eiyrah looks self conscious all of a sudden. Is she the only one who was spoken to by Serios? Welp. "That... That's not what that means...." CGT: "But they're good at it and it's cool!" CCA: "That's the joke buddy." Andrys claps a hand on Eiyrah's shoulder CAC: Eiyrah kind of stares at Andrys. "O CAC: "I'm not yourr buddy. But I could probably pick you up, if you wanted." CCA: "I'm good, but hey, if we're gonna be "The Best Squad in The Castle", then you should probably get used to being buddy buddy with us." CCA: "We're going to be spending a looot of time together I predict." CAC: Eiyrah smiles. "That's trrue, I guess. We'll see how all this plays out." CTG: Imogen chuckles, stopping in front of matching doors. "The first step to any good squad, is making relations." CTG: She opens the door to a modest sized dining room, a table set for all of them and food being brought in by servants. CTG: She steps in, motioning the others to take seats as Imogen takes the seat with a smaller tray set next to it. CTG: "I may be vegetarian, but you all don't have to be forced into that," she comments. CGT: "That is good, I need meat. Preferably when tis mostly raw" CCA: Andrys takes a seat near Imogen. "I mean, I'll eat whatever honestly." CAC: "I'd say that's nasty, but. To each theirr own I guess." Eiyrah sits down and pulls food to herself, taking bites quickly and somewhat messily. It's obvious she's doing it on purpose. CCA: Andrys grabs a mish mash of whatever they can reach CCA: does that stuff even taste good together? You don't know and neither do they CGT: Cerata's eyes light up as she walks in and sits down. She grins at Eiyrah. "Rit needs it 'cause they're cool though." She grabs an assortment of food and eats with her hands, ignoring any cutlery. CTG: Imogen only sighs and shakes her head. "I see we'll have to work on manners for political engagements with all of you as well. A soldiers' actions reflect back on their commander, remember that." CTG: "I don't believe I've ever had meat." CAC: Eiyrah puts her food down and quirks an eyebrow at Imogen. Come on, princess. You should know better than to think she didn't know how to eat. "Meat is good. Shame, rreally." The blueblood is now taking dainty bites with her cutlery. CCA: "Do we even eat at political dinners? Aren't we just gonna stand against the wall and make sure no one stabs you?" CGT: Surprisingly, that is just what Ritter is doing right now. Even about talking about raw meat, they have yet to touch a thing. CGT: "Is that what those are about? Do we have to dress fancy for that?" Cerata glances up at Ritter and frowns, mouth half-full. She hastily gestures to the food. CCA: "I'm sure there are formal uniforms, there are uniforms for anything." CAC: Eiyrah glances over at Cerata, then at Ritter. She picks up a handful of some unknown food stuff and tosses it at Ritter with half of her normal strength. "EAT. IT'S BRREAKFAST TIME." CCA: Andrys stands up "Hey don't throw food at my sib!" CGT: Cerata nearly chokes as she stand up and hurls a handful of... something at Eiyrah. "HEY, DON'T THROW SHIT AT THEM!" CGT: Ritter sidesteps the food, it splattering the wall where they stood. They growl, but don't move any more. CAC: It hits Eiyrah square in the face. She turns bright eyes to Cerata and tosses something gently back. "I'll thrrow food at whoeverr I want!" CTG: Imogen pours herself some tea, and nodding to a servant as they pour her some juice as well. She takes some fruit and pancakes seemingly ignoring the fight in front of her. "There are indeed formal uniforms, and there may be times where you will have to have manners. CCA: "Ohohoh? Then I guess I'll throw whatever at whoever too!" They toss a handful of eggs at Eiyrah CGT: She dodges before throwing something else, not-so-gently. "You do and you're gonna fuckin' pay for it!" CAC: Eiyrah ducks the eggs and smiles wickedly. "Watch me, grrub!" She ducks under the table and comes up on the other side, nabbing a plate of food. "You've got the weakest arrms I've everr seen!" She hurls the food at Cerata, but also some at Andrys. She's being less gentle now. CTG: Imogen just barely manages to move to the side before stray food is hitting her chair. She looks up at the three, her voice low, "If you hit me combat training will be starting early." CAC: Eiyrah doesn't flinch away at Imogen's voice, but instead gives her the most sarcastic salute she can. "Yes, of courrrrrrrrrrrrse my lady." CCA: Andrys lets the food hit them in the face, chewing the bit that landed in their mouth. "MM! That's DELICOUS!" they grab a pastry off their plate and attempts to slap it into the back of Eiyrah's head CTG: She sighs irritated, before rolling her eyes. Or at least you think she rolled her eyes, it's hard to tell. CCA: It's like a danish, apple flavored too. Such a waste CGT: "Then you ain't seen much!" She growls and moves to hit Eiyrah with a bagel before suddenly stopping and grinning at Imogen. CGT: "That a challenge, Calier?" CAC: She ducks and nabs Andrys' clothing and just. Hoists them over her head. It's a good six foot drop to the ground now. "You werre saying, grrub?" She doesn't even sound strained and she winks up at them. CTG: "Would you like it to be Suproc?" she sounds amused as she sips her tea. CCA: "I was saying, it's delicous! What, you get syrup in your ears?" Andrys decaptchalouges a pie tin and brings it down on Eiyrah, there is whipped cream everywhere. Why do you do this Andrys CGT: The grin vanishes as Andrys is lifted. "Yeah, one sec," she snarls as she aims a headbutt at Eiyrah's torso. CAC: Eiyrah quickly, but gently, tosses Andrys to the floor. She may be big and in heels, but come on kids. She's graceful.... Well sometimes. Even as she dodges Cerata, she trips over one of the fallen plates. "well fuck." CCA: "DOG PILE!" CGT: Ritter leans up against the wall, amused at what is going on. CCA: Andrys jumps onto Eiyrah in an illadvised attempt to hold her down CGT: "HELL YEAH!" She takes a running start before jumping and body-slamming down onto Eiyrah's position. CTG: Imogen laughs, loudly, at the chaos. She seems to be enjoying watching the scene unfold. CAC: Eiyrah lets both of them pile onto her, before gathering herself under them and flinging both of them off of her. "Bad idea!" CGT: Cerata manages to land on her feet after being launched. She looks over at Imogen, grinning again. "Hey, if you're gonna laugh about it, make good on your promise!" She hurls the bagel at her. CTG: She's out of her chair, tea in hand, once the bagel is launched. "You haven't hit me, so why should I?" CTG: Another sip. CAC: The blueblood moves to tackle Cerata, a hand full of eggs for ammunition. CAC: "Don't thrrow stuff at herr!" CGT: Cerata looks away from Imogen, bracing herself for Eiyrah's impact. "You threw stuff at Rit to start with!" CGT: "AND you threw Andy!" CCA: Andrys hits the ground and immediately springs up like a bouncy ball. They shake their head causing their hair to flail in every which way. "Hey Ritzy, get in on this!" CAC: "They both deserrved it! I only thrrew them because you werre going to tackle me!" Eiyrah makes impact. "It's not like I even thrrew them that HARRD. I can thrrow harrderr, if you'd like!" CGT: Cerata slides back an inch or two. "Rit didn't do nothing!" She grabs Eiyrah's upper arms firmly, her eyes glinting. "And you couldn't throw me if you fuckin' TRIED!" CGT: "If thou wouldst care, this can be settled elsewhere..." Ritter is getting in on none of this, and is mildly annoyed. CTG: Imogen nods along with Ritter's statement. "I dare say this seems to be escalating. So why don't we finish breakfast, clean up and then discover each others skills?" CTG: "And let out any pent aggression." CAC: The blueblood gets her feet back under her and stands up. Wow is she tall. "Don't tempt me." She turns to look at Imogen, firmly ignoring the troll hanging from her arms. "Who has pent up aggrression? I was trrying to liven things up." She shrugs. An awkward motion. "I wasn't going to hurrt anyone, Miss Imogen." CGT: Cerata dangles furiously for a moment before slamming her head into Eiyrah's jaw. CCA: "Yeah, this is fun. I'd be down for something a little more professional though. Iiiif that's what you command Lady Calier~" CCA: They laugh when Cerata headbutts though CAC: She takes a few steps back and snarls a warning. Her tolerance is gone. Eiyrah turns fierce eyes to the troll dangling from her and bares her teeth. "Don't. Tempt. Me." CCA: "What's wrong, can't deal with what you dish out?" CGT: She narrows her eyes and grins before letting go and dropping to the floor. "Guess not." CTG: Imogen sets down her teacup, tapping a boot against the tile. "I believe I just asked you all to pause this?" CAC: She doesn't respond but gently wipes her face and flings the remaining food to the floor. "I'd prreferr not to hurrt my standing with HERR fatherr. Unlike you, I have someone I have to answerr to." CCA: Andrys turns to Imogen and shrugs, smiling. "I'm paused." CTG: She narrows her eyes at Eiyrah, another irritated tap of her boot against the tile. CTG: "What exactly were your orders Deloom?" CCA: "Ahem, we ALL answer to Lady Calier now." Andrys smiles mischeveously CGT: "Yeah, who's not paused?" She's still grinning at Eiyrah. CAC: "Don't starrt that with me, My Lady." She turns to face Imogen. "I know what my orrderrs werre. Arre you still expecting them to be counterrmanded?" She stands at attention, every line of her body sarcastic. CTG: Imogen quietly steps closer, raising her brows. "Well then I think it's agreed that you answer to me now don't you? Your standing with my father should be second to your standing with me." CAC: "My orrderrs frrom the Lawmakerr arre still in place." Eiyrah doesn't back down."My standing with you is imporrtant, surre. My standing with him is what keeps me alive." CCA: Andrys edges towards Cerata and Ritter. They whisper "What the fuck is going on?" CTG: Another tap of her boot as she stares up at the troll. "Is it now?" CTG: There's a rapier in her hand suddenly under Eiyrah's chin. CTG: "We can change that?" CGT: Cerata picks up a danish from the floor and takes a bite. She whispers back, "I don't know but I think it's spades." She grins as she chews. CAC: The blueblood growls. Child of Serios or not, this isn't something she tolerated. "Enough, My lady." She spits the words. "Prrove yourrself to me, and I'll do the same in rreturrn." CCA: "Yeah, def spades" they whisper back CGT: Ritter speaks to their siblings in hushed tones "What we have here is an example of someone misjudging their place of things" They sigh. "Although tis a coin flip of which one is whom" CTG: Imogen chuckles, her smile wide, "Funny, that's often my own line." CTG: She flips her rapier away nodding at the mess, "Let's get this cleaned up then shall we and then we'll head to the training grounds." CGT: She takes another bite of danish and whispers, "Speakin' of coin flips, should we bet on this?" CAC: She heaves a sigh. Just what she gets for trying to be friendly. Eiyrah starts picking up bits of food and cutlery. CGT: "Nay, I shant wet my fingers in this mess, but you two feel free to do so." CCA: "Eiyrah's tough, but I feel like Lady Calier is hiding some serious business under the hood, I bet she's a wiz with the rapier. It will probably come down to whoever slips up first." CCA: Andrys talks as they start cleaning CGT: "Yeah Rit, you didn't make the mess, you don't gotta clean it." She kicks at a muffin. CGT: "Yeah, Ayraw's tough, but Calier can dodge." CTG: "The team's mess is everyone's mess," Imogen herself is picking up the food and waving to a servant to bring brooms and mops. CTG: "So, Fenrix, if you don't mind?" CGT: "I'm not a maid, and not thine servant" CAC: "What did she just say, Rritterr? Clean up." CGT: Cerata snickers, pops the rest of the danish in her mouth, and starts helping Andrys. CCA: Andrys makes a :o face at Cerata. Seemingly shocked that Ritter is joining Eiyrah in the arguing with Imogen club CTG: Imogen rubs the bridge of her nose. CTG: "Are you a soldier of mine Fenrix? I had assumed that's why you came to my door yesterday?" CGT: "Aye, a soldier, not a housemaid. If thou wanteth a maid, thou shouldst look elsewhere." CGT: Cerata glances between Ritter and Imogen as she scoops garbage into a napkin. CAC: Eiyrah heaves a heavy sigh and accepts a broom from one of the maids. "Don't do it. CCA: "Lots of people are hankering for spades with the Lady aint they." Andrys whispers to Cerata CGT: "Looks like it," she whispers back. "Rit could beat her in a fight any day though." CCA: "No doubt" CCA: "No one expects the Ritquisition" CGT: She tries and partially succeeds in stifling a laugh. CTG: Imogen sighs, "Fenrix, do I have to turn this request into an order then?" CGT: "Nay, but I still won't do it. I didn't start this mess" CAC: Eiyrah glances over at Ritter while she sweeps. "You're an idiot." CTG: She leans on one leg, studying him. "So would you say the same if the mess is instead an ambush? And your teammates wandered in unassuming? You took the safer route, you stayed out of it." CTG: "It's their mess to take care of?" her brows raise. CGT: Cerata's attention snaps to Eiyrah. "Says the one who fuckin' started it," she growls. CAC: "It was a food fight, not an all out BRRAWL until you got defensive." She doesn't look over but continues dutifully cleaning. "Take that up with the Lady, if you've got an issue with it. I'm thrrough arrguing with herr and you." CGT: "The thing is, Calier. That is different. I'd lay my life down to help them. Besides, Fenrix's don't take the easy route" CGT: "Sure talks a lot for someone done arguing," she mutters. CCA: Andrys grins as they wipe up whipped cream and pastry crumbs CTG: A louder sigh. Imogen waves the servants forward. "Well then let's just skip the team building and go straight to the combat shall we?" CCA: "Oh, uh ok if you insist." Andrys seems a little bit crestfallen, looks like they were actually enjoying themself a bit CAC: Eiyrah stands up straight and directs her attention back to Imogen. "I'd say I'm not one to arrgue, but we both know that's not trrue. I'd rratherr clean up my mess though." CTG: "Appreciated, but some do not seem to share the sentiment," her eyes land on Ritter, "So this time the servants will handle it. Take note of their faces, you will be apologizing to them later." CAC: She growls, deeply. Thanks Ritter. CTG: "So, shall we go?" CGT: Cerata shrugs and stands up. CGT: "Gladly.." CCA: Andrys shrugs as well, grabbing a pastry and captchaloging it for later, standing and saying a few muttered apologies to servants as they pass by. CAC: Eiyrah politely hands the broom and dustpan back to one of the servants, gives them her sincerest apologies and a slight hug. Dusting a bit more of the food off of her into a wastebin, Eiyrah follows after Imogen and the others. Category:Andrys Category:Imogen Category:Eiyrah Category:Cerata Category:Ritter